


Coming out to the team

by iloveitblue



Series: Not a prompt [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they talk about coming out to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out to the team

"Hey Phil?"

Phil hummed, continuing to stroke the blonde head on his lap. Clint looked up at him.

"Do you think the team knows about us?" Clint asks

"Pretty sure Stark is the only one who hasn’t figured it out yet." Phil smiles at him.

"Do you think we should tell them? You know, officially?"

Phil grinned at him. “I’d tell the world if i could.”

Clint reached out and pulled the other man down into a sweet kiss. Smiling at each other they broke apart.

"Not Stark though. It’s fun messing with him" Clint said and Phil laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/82749610212/hey-phil-phil-hummed-continuing-to-stroke-the)


End file.
